


Time and Again

by TolkienGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Man Out of Time, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first sees Peggy again, his heart breaks not because she is old, but because he is young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Again

When he first sees Peggy again, his heart breaks not because she is old, but because he is young.

He is the aberration. The man so torn between past and present that he cannot imagine his future.  
When he walks out under the sunlight, the world smiles at him. Strong, handsome, and young.

So young.

He gazes past a crowd of whispering girls to watch an old man crumpled over a cane. He feels his chest clench with envy. A second later, he covers the envy with guilt.

He has duties. Balancing the scales of the world doesn't leave time to balance his own.

No old friends, no old dreams.

No new future.

Sometimes he wonders if he left his humanity somewhere in his history.


End file.
